


Protect

by AuriferousEyes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Child Azula (Avatar), Child Zuko (Avatar), Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Irko, Irko Week, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh adopts Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriferousEyes/pseuds/AuriferousEyes
Summary: Iroh meets his star eyed nephew, and makes a promise he's unsure if he can keep.
Relationships: Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Ursa (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), zuko &
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145
Collections: Genuary 2021





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for Irko Week 2020! Irko week is to celebrate the platonic familial love between Zuko and Iroh. The prompt was Protect, I hope you guys enjoy!

_“Ursa!” Iroh cried out,sliding to a stop in front of the guards at her chamber doors. His stomach was in knots, and had been since he got the news that she was in labour. It was early. Too early. He feared what was behind the doors._

__

_“Let him in, there’s someone who wants to meet him.” Ozai’s voice boomed from inside and Iroh gratefully entered, rushing to the grand bed in the centre of the room. His eyes locked onto the small bundle, cradled in Ursa’s arms. She looked exhausted, her normally elegant black hair a mess of a cloud around her shoulders, slumped back against the headboard. Despite that her eyes danced with a happiness Iroh hadn’t seen before in her. But it was the same one he had watched in his wife’s eyes as she held their son._

__

_“Sister, you’re okay.” he sighed in relief and Ursa smiled._

__

__

__

_“Better than okay.”_

__

__

__

___________________________________________________

__

Iroh entered her bedchamber. It felt cold, the fireplace barren, the lamps unused. She had taken the warmth with her when she left. 

__

He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and staring bleakly at the chair where she used to sit, holding her children tightly as she whispered stories in their ears. More often than not Azula would be disinterested, fidgeting and attempting to find a way out. Or messing with her brother however she could. But Ursa's son would sit enraptured, one hand twisting a lock of his mother’s hair between his fingers. 

__

Iroh lost his sister. A better sister than Ozai had ever been a brother. 

__

He looked down at the piece of paper clasped in his hand. Her elegant script was slanted, written in a rush. She had barely enough time to shove this into a container of tea, telling an unaware servant to hold it as a gift for him. He didn’t know why she trusted him. He lost his own son, how was he supposed to help hers? But Iroh read the note again, burning the words into his heart. 

__

Protect him. 

__

___________________________________________________

_Ozai turned to him, and Iroh knew there was an identical grin on his face. “Brother.” Iroh greeted._

__

_“Brother.” He replied. “Or should I say, uncle?” Ozai clapped him on the back. It was rare for his little brother to be in such high spirits, let alone this familiar with him. He couldn’t remember the last time Ozai had touched him that wasn’t a blow in a sparring match._

__

_Iroh peered at the newborn. His face was twisted, in the midst of a fitful sleep. But he was beautiful._

__

_“Ozai, Ursa… Congratulations. He’s perfect.” Iroh murmured, reaching out to stroke the boy’s cheek._

__

___________________________________________________

__

Iroh quietly closed the door, glancing one final time at the bandaged boy, finally asleep despite the pain. He turned to make his way down the hallway, and his eyes met his brothers. The anger that Iroh had been pushing down, the pain that he had wrapped up since Lu Ten’s death had been bristling since he found out what happened to his nephew. Seeing Ozai made it boil over.

__

"Brother.“ Ozai greeted, his voice polite. 

__

"Brother.” Iroh hissed back. Ozai shook his head.

__

"Tsk tsk. You should know by now, it’s been long enough. You address me as Firelord.“ 

__

"I should address you as scum if I’m to call you what you really are.” Iroh struggled to control his voice, and Ozai arched an eyebrow in response. 

__

“You’d do well to hold your tongue, brother. Else you might as well follow your little prince out of our nation.”

__

"How could you do that to him? Your own son.“ Ozai looked away, not a moment of remorse. He had watched Iroh mourn. He had seen his life turn upside down, a part of him die with his boy. Iroh suffered with the guilt knowing that his actions lead to his son's fate. Ozai knew that, knew his pain. And he chose this? “He’s thirteen Ozai. He is just a child.”

__

"That child disobeyed me, spoke to me as though he was a man of my equal.. This is what happens to men when they do not fall in line. It will do him good to learn. I am his father, and as you know... We need to teach our children lessons.” The cruelty was biting. Ozai truly did not care. Iroh stepped towards him, and Ozai shot him a look of warning. Iroh made to take another step and Ozai flinched back, opening his mouth to call for his guards. Iroh barked a laugh. 

__

“You. You are not a man, let alone a father. No matter how strong you think you are, no matter how many kingdoms you crush underfoot. I know you Ozai, I know the darkness in your soul. You will never achieve what you are looking for.” Iroh spat at him, turning around. He slipped his hands into his sleeves, digging his nails into his skin. It took everything in him not to scar the king. 

__

“I will be following my prince. Feel free to tell your subjects you banished me as well. But I will be there for the boy. And when he returns, I will be at his side. Ready to watch you fall. I await that day eagerly, brother. You do not know what he is capable of.” Iroh walked away before Ozai could call him back. 

__

He didn’t slow down, stalking through the palace angrily until he ended up at a set of familiar doors. He reached his hand out tentatively, trying the handle. But it was locked. He slid his hand up to feel the wooden, rubbing the engravings under his thumb.

__

“I’m sorry Ursa. I let him get hurt. I’ve been a fool, caught up in myself that I couldn’t see what was happening to him. ” He leaned his forward against the doors, no longer fighting back the tears. “I will do better for you, sister. And for him. He will never be alone." 

__

___________________________________________________

__

_"He is wonderful, isn’t he? He gave me a lot of trouble getting him here… But he’s perfect.” Ursa said, tucking the cloth underneath the baby’s chin. She noticed the emotion in Iroh’s eyes. “Would you like to hold him, brother?"_

__

_Iroh eagerly took the bundle. The child felt like nothing in his arms, so light and small. He had a fine layer of dark black hair on his head, and it was soft. So soft._

__

_"Does it remind you of when Lu Ten was born?” Ursa asked, her voice gentle._

__

_Iroh nodded, heart full of love for this small one. He knew Lu Ten would love the boy, he had always asked for a little brother. Iroh never understood why. “It is a great honour to hold a child. This is a future right here.” He murmured, bouncing the bundle slightly. “A whole world.”_

__

___________________________________________________

__

Iroh watched as his nephew flailed on his bedroll, sweat pooling around him. He was at a loss what to do, desperately sponging cold water over the youth’s body. The boy’s face was tense with fear, and Iroh’s heart hurt at the thought of what he could be seeing. His life had been full of horror after horror. As hard as Iroh tried, he couldn’t stop it from seeping into him. Corrupting him. Somedays conversations with him sounded like talking with Ozai. He tried to remember the sweet young boy who used to climb onto his shoulders to reach the peach tree better as he stroked the hair back from his forehead. 

__

He grasped the boy’s hand in his. If he could he would switch places. He would fight this battle for him, as he would fight any battle in his stead. 

__

But he couldn’t. Iroh could do nothing but helplessly watch and pray. 

__

In his sleep the youth muttered. “Mother.” He breathed out, and a tear slipped from his closed eyes, mingling with the sweat. Iroh breathed deeply, struggling not to think about how similar this was to Lu Ten. How years ago Iroh sat outside the walls of this very city, holding his feverish son as he cried for his mother. 

__

He couldn’t lose his nephew like this. He just wanted a life without horror for him. He could protect the child in Ba Sing Se properly. The thought of him never recovering struck Iroh in the gut. He would never forgive himself. He wouldn’t deserve forgiveness. 

__

Iroh raised the boy’s hand, pressing his lips to his knuckles. 

__

“Please son. Fight." 

__

___________________________________________________

__

_"Look at us, Ozai. Fathers. Terrifying, isn’t it?"_

__

_Ozai nodded, his amber eyes never leaving his son. "I’m… Scared to hold him. He’s so fragile.” Iroh’s eyes shot to his face. He didn’t think he had ever heard Ozai admit to a fear. Maybe fatherhood would soften the steel around his heart. Ozai continued. “But I won’t let him be for long. He’ll bring glory to us, brother. Glory to his nation. As long as he bends.” Iroh saw the look Ozai gave Ursa, and the guilt in her expression. She leaned her head away, staring out the window. He wished he could comfort her, but knew it would draw Ozai’s ire._

__

_“I’m sure he will be a great warrior.” Iroh spoke finally, and Ozai nodded in agreement. He tried to ignore the hunger in Ozai’s eyes, the prideful angle to his chin. It seemed that with every moment that passed the softness fell from his gaze, replacing with cold calculation. Ozai’s eyes slid to Iroh’s face, and he felt a shiver run down his spine._

__

___________________________________________________

__

Iroh took the tray of tea from the servant, bowing deeply as he dismissed her. But this was something he wanted to do himself. He opened the doors to the Prince’s chambers, watching as the youth pulled himself from sleep. He watched him approach, his clear amber eyes unreadable. 

__

“Today is a special day, nephew. I thought we would start it with some tea. If you have time for me, I don’t want to interrupt if you ha-" 

__

"No, uncle. There’s no other way I would want to start my coronation day.” The prince smiled and Iroh almost dropped the tray. 

__

He looked so much like Ursa. When he smiled, smiled truly. Iroh hadn’t seen that smile in years.

__

Iroh pulled a chair close to the bed, sitting down and pouring a cup of steaming jasmine tea. His nephew took it gratefully and they sat in silence for a few moments, sipping at the warming liquid. 

__

Iroh broke it finally. “I had no doubt this day would come. From the moment I held you, I knew you would do great things, nephew. I had no idea that this is how it would happen… But you found your destiny. In a way that makes me proud." 

__

The prince placed the cup down, turning to face Iroh. "There’s something I wanted to ask you, uncle.” His tone was nervous, and he refused to meet Iroh’s eyes. 

__

“Of course child, what is it?" 

__

The prince fiddled with the silk sheets before taking a deep breath and meeting his uncle’s gaze.

__

I have formally disowned Ozai.” That news was good to hear, but Iroh couldn’t help the sadness that entered his heart. What a thing for a child to need to do. If there ever was a father to deserve it though, it was Ozai. 

__

The youth continued, raking his fingers through his shaggy dark hair. “I wanted to ask you…” He reached out to take Iroh’s hand. “Will you stand with me as my father today?" 

__

Iroh’s eyes filled with tears, and he let them stream down his cheeks unhindered. "I would be honoured to. Are you sure about this?” He clasps the boy’s hands in his own.

__

The soon to be Firelord nodded. “You have been more of a father to me than anyone. You have been my counsel, my friend, my protector. It would be my honour to be your son." 

__

Iroh nodded, speechless for the first time in his life. The prince stood up, pulling Iroh up with him and hugging him tightly. Iroh wondered when he had gotten so tall. 

__

He’s made it, sister. Iroh thought, pulling away to grasp the boy’s shoulders and grin at him. 

__

Ursa would be proud.

__

___________________________________________________

__

_Iroh found his grasp tightening around the child, turning slightly away from the Ozai. The baby moved in his arms, letting out a soft mewl. Iroh looked to Ursa, and saw a tear drip from her chin. Ozai didn’t notice, lost in thought. How could something so loveless create such beauty? Iroh wondered. He hoped the child would take after Ursa._

__

_"What have you named him?” Iroh asked, looking back down and stroking the boy’s cheek. He seemed to calm at Iroh’s touch, and he thought he would burst with happiness. He thought his heart wasn’t big enough to love a child like he did Lu Ten, but this? This came close._

__

_Ursa turned back to him, a soft smile on her lips. When she spoke the love in her voice was thick. He wondered if Ozai would ever speak like that about his child._

__

_“We named him Zuko. Well, I did."_

__

_Iroh watched as his nephew’s eyes opened, fixing him with a gaze of pure gold._

__

_"Hello, Zuko"_

__


End file.
